


Jon's adventure

by cartmanwk1



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Cock Worship, Come Inflation, Degradation, F/M, Humiliation, Hung Shota, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smegma, Smut, Son Cuck, Watersports, everyone else has a small penis, excessive cum, hyper balls, hyper cock, hyper penis, jon like to humiliate them, ntr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartmanwk1/pseuds/cartmanwk1
Summary: having a huge dick is awesome especially when everyone is sex-crazed
Relationships: jonathan kent/everyone
Kudos: 16





	1. power girl

Jon was having a great couple of months his mother went on a trip for work and he was home alone. It had been several months since he had bathed happily walking around in a speedo his slender soft body conflicting with his muscle a large bush of hair covered his crouch a line of hair reached around giving him ass hair. Jon normal did not wear clothes when he was but he wanted to be dirty and so he was wearing a red and blue superman speedo with the S on his large femboy ass, dirt and stains covered it and his penis bent in a weird way spirling in the shape of an onion ring, Jon did not like his pee-pee because it was as bigger than him Jon only stood at 4'3 yet his dick was five-foot-long the heat coming off it was nothing to scoff any liquid would steam off in moments and his balls that were as heavy as he was and never stopped producing thick creamy seman if Jon let it all hang out his dick would drag on the floor and his heavy ball would bounce on the ground giving him enough problems when he tried to sneak around at night. a knock at the door told Jon that someone was here Jon only put on a shirt and did not cover up his speedo and answered the door power girl was there " hey Jon your mom said that she wanted me to come by and see how you are doing". she pulled Jon into a hug well it was a hug a crouch to face hug Karen Karen gagged with a mixture of disgust and delight. Karen's face twisted into a sinister smile rudely she pulled off his speedo to a fist-sized head half-covered with, flopping foreskin that seemed to be completely stuffed with filth. As soon as the boy's endowments hit the open air, a wafting blast of foul air bathed Kerans's face. “They’re so big!” she marveled, stroking on the shaft as her pussy exposed and dripping onto the floor through the hole in her torn tights, her breasts looming with gravity-defying fullness, the nipples hard as uncapped power converters. Her nostrils flared. “And it stinks!” "did you save some for me" Jon did not save any for her they just filled up again if she went to his room she would see the destruction his last masturbation session ten minutes ago they simply filled back up since then, She did sound more impressed than disgusted,   
as though the powerful aroma of dried cum, sweat, and piss filled her with more lust. she whimpered, sucking a testicle the size of himself up against her lips, unable to fit the entire unwashed orb into her mouth. “And you’re so filthy… I bet you never wash!” Of this latter fact, she sounded glad. “I can’t wait to eat all of your cock scum, Hesitating no longer, she gripped the boy’s sweat-soaked foreskin and began to push it up to his fat, hanging shaft. The sound of Jon's filthy dick being peeled was like the rind being torn from an overripe fruit that had been rendered pulpy and foul. Just inches away was immediately spritzed with a mist of sweat, dead skin, and cock cheese that peppered her lips and nostrils and drew an animalistic moan from her mouth. “Nnnnnagh! It stinks like rotten dog shit!” “And piss! And sweat! And dirty laundry!” she cooed, inhaling through her nostrils and drawing some of the cock cruds that had sprayed her face deep into her sinuses. Her eyes had gone a bit unfocused as if overcome by the blast of human musk. In peeling back the foreskin, she’d exposed a ring of yellowish sludge As she gulped and beheld the trove of smegma with wide, disbelieving eyes, she heard and sensed tiny mite-like pests, no bigger than flecks of pepper, buzzing around her face, drawn by the musky smell. “Better get to work,” Jon said tauntingly. Drawing in a short breath, she extended her tongue and started licking lewdly and desperately at the thick deposits of smegma, piling up the gunk on her tongue.“There still so much stuck in your foreskin!” She pulled the skin back forward around Jon's spit-covered cockhead, forcing it into a tube shape, driving her tongue inside. cum-loaded balls churned and produced more and more duck sauce to feed her, and as he jerked and milked his shaft, there was a wet, liquid sounds as his pisshole blew a fat, chunky load of goo into her mouth, puffing out her cheeks. The sheer volume of his ball-gravy was too much for Keran to hold, cum exploded everywhere it was covering her face and Jon's lower body. gallons and gallons sled down her throat and some of it slopped out of her nostrils. After a moment, he pulled out and slapped her in the face with his leaking cockhead. so much that it was like a brimming glass of fresh cream, threatening to overspill the sides and obscuring her tongue and teeth. She lewdly gargled and gurgled the lumpy mess of jelly-thick semen, with twin rivulets pouring over the sides of her mouth and down her cheeks. Jon watched her for a minute, gazing down sternly with crossed arms and his cocktip laying against her chin, and when he bid her swallow, keran did, chewing that wad of goo and then gulping it down with an exaggerated gulp that made her throat swell and contracts as it went down the hatch. “Your cum tastes the worst ever! It smells like rotten meat an’ it tastes like trash!” Jon reached behind himself and spread his ass as wide as he could before pressing his asshole directly down over Jem’s mouth. “Time for you to kiss your new boyfriend!” he crowed.   
“I wouldn’t even want to kiss you with my mouth so you can marry my asshole instead!” The nature of this statement may have seemed strange, but they did this daily it had become routine, and keran brain was functioning at a level well below even his mind. She immediately nodded and cooed lovingly at Jon's butt as if it made the most sense in the world, your sweaty asshole stinks!” Yet she leaned in and extended her tongue, using two small hands to pull apart Jon's flabby inner thighs and buttocks to get more access to his shitter before lapping at it dutifully. making out with his pink, slightly-raised ass rim like it was the mouth of a beloved boyfriend. her mouth formed a complete seal around him, seeming to relish how he moaned and arched his back. Her hands groped his cheeks as she sucked, her cheeks hollowing and her lips elongating, and when she withdrew to catch her breath, fat strands of saliva and hair formed bridges that connected her mouth to his glistening hole. She smeared these all over his undercarriage as she ran the flat of her tongue up and down his taint, licking shaft and balls until everything was glistening with spit. Jon bit his lower lip cutely as keran unabashed tongue circled his ass and then burrowed inside. The noises she was making - kissing, lip-smacking, suctioning noises - were lewd, and he could feel her hollowing out her cheeks and sucking his ass until her lips popped off of it with a wet smooch, and then returning to continue the task. He let all his weight rest on her face and felt her tongue begin to explore one, two, three inches into his swampy, moist bowels. “Nnngh! That’s it, dummy! You’re must love the taste!” "Mmm… yes! Make out with my asshole like it was one of your little boyfriends, you’ll have to tell them that your first kiss was with the unwiped asshole of a ten-year-old accused, looking down over this thin shoulder. keran lowered him on to the ground, the pulsing head was pressed fully against her needy pussy. With a deep breath, she bent her legs more, letting gravity work with her. Slowly, seemingly impossibly, she began to sink ever-so-slowly down his length. She whipped her head back but managed to contain her scream as she was spread wider than she thought was possible. After several seconds, she had adjusted enough to sink another inch, which nearly pushed her over the edge of orgasm again.

It was agonizingly slow for both of them, but they knew it had to happen like this. She was so happy that she could take any of him; it was like her hips had widened themselves over the years just for him and just for this. 

After several minutes of both of them fighting back their orgasms, keran felt his cock hit the back of her pussy, the tip kissing her cervix. She raised several inches, then crashed back down, both of them panting and moaning in pure ecstasy. Both of their minds were on fire as their hands gripped the others tightly. 

Up and down she moved, slowly, repeatedly sending more waves of pleasure erupting through both of them as best she could. Her legs felt weak, but she chased after the feeling with all her heart. 

The entire time, they never broke eye contact.

Jon felt her huge, toned ass begin to glance on the edges of his balls, showing just how much they had been growing. They were probably at least the size of keran's envy-inducing breasts and packed to the brim with the cum she wanted so badly. Jon did not even hesitate. He spread his legs, pressed his pelvis in between Karen's monstrous thunder thighs and asscheeks, and drove his penis into her soaking, sloppy honeypot, effortless driving the entire thing with a meaty sluicing sound that was utterly lewd! Watching him from behind, with his cute, round ass clenching, it was like watching a small boy fuck a giantess - keran's body was far wider than his waist - one of her thighs alone seemed to have more weight than his underage, precocious form! He had to splay his arms as wide as they could go just to hold on to her thighs and stab into her with a deep, belly-bulging mating press! But as far as reaching far enough inside her adult body to do the job, his large dick was more than up to the task.  
keran's eyes crossed and rolled back again as Jon's cocktip battered up against her womb and then penetrated her needy, gasping, cum-thirsty cervix. For years and years, her mighty body had been graving hot, alpha-male reproductive sex, and at the first hint of a penis approaching her most life-giving places, keran's baby-making instincts went into overdrive. Her ovaries throbbed as she felt a heavy, spongy cockhead battering the walls of her womb. With Jon pumping as hard as he could, and his small hands gripping her breast, his large balls started flopping and slapping against her hair-ringed, twitching asshole.  
“Make a peace sign, keran” Jon ordered, standing next to her head. keran did so, crossing her eyes and making a peace sign with both hands as Micah continued to burrow into her womb with a brutal mating press. The wet, nasty sounds coming from her meaty pussy made the boy laugh and her groan at what a sex pig she was. She was cumming almost continuously from brutal, womb-fucking babymaking sex with a little kid! A 10-year-old boy was mashing her cunt to a pulp and making her his woman! She was going to have a bun in the oven! She was sure that Jon's huge, smooth, pre-teen balls were stuffed with semen that was even thicker than mud Every shot would be full of hyper-virile swimmers that would fuck the shit out of her vulnerable MILF eggs… eggs she was dropping out at an unprecedented rate! Her oviducts were sucking his cock, she wanted his nasty, elementary-schooler nutso badly!  
jon's long, hard, curved fuckmeat was scooping her womb up into her belly and bulging her guts. The boy grunted with each thrust and he squatted lower, spreading his legs lewdly and showing off his round ass and his asshole in a nasty display of mating press fucking. The boy gritted his teeth and put all his effort in, reaching a climax himself, 

Neither knew how much time had passed since she started moving, but it wasn’t very long. The sensation, the situation, the love… it was far too much for either of them. 

“I’m… close…” Jon hissed through clenched teeth. 

“Me too,” she moaned. “Don’t hold back!”

jon's hips crashed down one last time and she gasped, feeling her stretched pussy and womb stretching further as his cock bloated. cum explode from his tip plastering her wall with stick dirty yellow underage seman, gallons and gallons filled her womb in showing that she was pregnant when he finally finished he pulled out seman spuing everywhere keran eyes rolled into the back of her head. Jon walked over to her face and sat on her his asshole touching her lips and all most instinctively she started to like and kiss his hole, pulling out a phone from nowhere Jon looked through the videos and pictures he got and smiled he was going to make a lot of money with this, looking up Jon realized than they had done all of that in the hall and a large grope of underage kids had come out to see learning that strange noise meant that Jon was doing a nasty thing and they could masturbate to it. Getting up Jon's smile grew even wider he turned around shoving his dick in power girls mouth and exposing his ass hole to the kids, "come give it a kiss"


	2. rival cuck

Yep, that was Jon alright. Damian opened his eyes to see his arch-nemesis, a short, wiry, agile boy with a crop of messy black hair and pale blue eyes that seemed merciless to Tim. He was dressed in a red and blue crop top shirt revealing his six-pack abs, and a pair of skinny jeans with distressed knees; not the sort that came from playing but the sort that expensive brands put there to look ‘authentic’. The tight fit of the jeans contributed to Jon's graceful, sprightly look. He had thin limbs and was pretty short, but Tim knew from experience that Jon was quick and could pack a punch, despite standing only up to his mother’s waist, a head taller than the older boy. his mother had brought him here on his request to train him but that it was that time of the month and today was "special" training.  
Today she was wearing a crimson blouse with a plunging neckline that revealed so much cleavage, it looked like the boys could just lay down in it like a sleeping bag and zip themselves in. "all right enough standing we get training remove all clothes except underwear and then we can begin" Talia said commandingly surprising Jon only for a moment before he complied.  
a boy in his boxer-briefs, standing barefoot and bare-chested in her bedroom, black hair spiked around his ears, pale eyes gleaming like silver coins. Without his jeans and crop top, she was able to take in more of his physique and saw how different it was from Damian; even though Jon was three-and-a-half years younger he had a hungry, orphan sleekness that was pleasing to the eye. His underwear, which was composed of the superman "s" symbol, were riding low on his hips and she could see the sharp cut of his iliac and the cute roundness of his hips and bottom. And there was something else, though it was hard to see in the shadows. The bulge in the area of Jon's crotch seemed impossibly large as if it were carrying an extreme volume of balls and cock within. This, of course, shocked Talia most of all - it was the sort of swaggering, steel wire-smuggling bulge you’d see on a cocksure, thong-wearing musclehead, not a young boy. Her son Tim hadn’t developed at all yet, and she’d told him to be patient and that he was just a very late bloomer. Jon, it seemed, was an early bloomer. Very early. And very, very blooming!  
another boy in his boxer-briefs, standing barefoot and bare-chested in her bedroom, her son unlike the boy earlier had a more manly physique, an impressive erection bulge clearly visible behind his underwear, Talia looked disappointedly at her son who refused to look her in the eyes. "Damian, you are up first" with those words he slowly walked in front of her "turn around" she commanded Damian froze in fear final looking her in the face pleading for her to do this she simply shook her head, Damian let out a large sigh he finally turned around his "erection" pointed at Jon, with no hesitation she pulled down his underwear "thud" went a very fack looking ten-inch penis fell to the floor revealing a very small four-inch penis. Damian did not what to look up from the floor but he did and he regretted it all most instantly when he saw Jon's shit-eating grin "now Damian why would you wear such a ghastly thing when you have such lovely penis just for that you will be sitting this one out go stand next to the bed".  
“Well, you just climb in here with me,” Jon's waistband was down to his knees and finally his cockhead, mushroom-shaped and uncut, was becoming visible. His penis was easily over a foot long, and it wasn’t even hard. She was staring at his balls - two full, smooth, low-hanging orbs that were absolutely enormous; flawless in their symmetry.  
She cupped one and lifted it, it overfilled her diminutive hand, the human boy had such a big, cum-filled sack that his scrotum spilled out over each side of her palm. She could sense the sick, sloshing heat of it! "turn around" she commanded Jon was splayed out on her back, her limbs snugly pressed into the down mattress, and totally nude. Her face was directed toward the foot of the bed, her legs toward the head, and Jon was above her, his long legs reaching past the bed and all the way to the floor. He was suspending himself like he was about to do a push-up, Damian could see every detail of his body, his round buttocks, his taut thighs, his sculpted back, and shoulders. His penis extended in a fat, pink cylinder from his crotch to Talias stretched, gagging mouth, and he was fucking her face like a stallion trying to impregnate a mare.  
Zack’s clenching asshole and fat balls were on full display as he railed his thick, veiny prick into Talia's mouth, taking powerful strokes and driving over a foot of meat deep into her guts. liquid sounds as his pisshole blew a fat, chunky load of goo into her mouth, puffing out her cheeks. The sheer volume of his ball-gravy was too much for Keran to hold, cum exploded everywhere it was covering her face and Jon's lower body. gallons and gallons sled down her throat and some of it slopped out of her nostrils. After a moment, he pulled out and slapped her in the face with his leaking cockhead. Jon turned her exposing her pussy to the open air in clear view of Damian, erect penis directly over it there was no foreplay he just shoved all of his mammoth dick down her pussy, Jon's ass covered her bottom half and all Damian could see was Jon's asshole it opened and closed as if winking at him and then Jon started and it was no holds barred Slllrch. Slllrk. Slllrch. Slllk. Damian was spared no detail as he watched his biggest rival essentially use his mother as an outlet to relieve his balls of cum, his mom had become a meat toilet for this boy three years younger than him. from the mating press; to the cowboy, to face to face Jon used his mom as a toilet, to ying and yang, to Waltz Dancers, to the reverse well-digger to under the cover to the moon bridge, to the...  
Damian lost track of the time he lost track of the different positions somewhere around stargazer. Jon and he were the only ones still conscious his mom pass out long ago Jon got up from the mess that was his mom pussy juice and cum clung to his lower half and waked over to Damian standing in front of him his massive dick slapped across his face since he had knelt down in defeat Jon's legs were spread apart to avoid the small prats of masturbation less orgasms from watching Jon use his toilet.  
"if I would have known that you had such a useless dick and a slut mother I would have never considered you my rivel" "Now if you excuse me I have to piss and I see a perfectly good toilet" and piss he did right into his mom now gaping wide pussy he pissed so much that it extended hey pussy, even more, it was the last thing Damian saw before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will be edited at a later date


	3. rehabelatation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the next one

Selina Kyle stood in front of a boy in his boxer-briefs, standing barefoot and bare-chested, heart beating he had a hungry, orphan sleekness that was pleasing to the eye., as she looked at herself in the mirror. The idea that a little kid had chosen the swimsuit she was wearing was so naughty - it was the lewdest, most risque swimsuit she had ever attempted to wear! The thin slingshot bikini strands that traveled in a V-shape down her front did not even begin to cover her nipples, much less her huge, spherical breasts. You are doing this for your "husband get it to together for your marriage" Selina had only married to Bruce for a year but it was the happiest year of her life however the justice league would still consider her a villain until she went through rehabilitation a grueling process were a member of the League or one of there family members would be randomly selected to give her a task that she would need to do until they said she was redeemed it could be anything and to inshore that there was no ill will it would be done in complete secrecy, this it was supermans own flesh and blood superboy(Jon kent) his task was rather simply it was to harvest semen from him until he was satisfied, Selina thought it would be easy until she saw his dick was five-foot-long the heat coming off it was nothing to scoff at and his balls that were as easily heavier than he was and the size of watermelons.  
"not to rush but let's play cum battle," Jon said as cutely as posable "cum?" Selina said confused "you verse me who can cum more in a day if you make me cum more then you by the time the day is up if you win and I will say I am satisfied and you can go home but if I make you cum more than me you become my toilet" Selina stilled for only a moment before sitting down on the bed in the room she pulled him up onto her lap the first condom was placed on his monster. Selina stroked the hard member determined to get this over with while Jon sucked and groped her breasts this went on for several minutes with no progress on her part "don't bite" "you suck at had jobs here let me show you how it's done!" Jon said as he moved his hand down towards her pussy sticking two fingers in, Selina's whole body shock as nothing but pleasure wrang up her spine "a bit towards the right the rough spot on the top and do this" Selinas entire body squirmed as she had her first orgasm. "no, it can't be he made me cum that easily" "and that's one point for me" "didn't you like that the last girl fell for me in no time at all" "how long will you last Selina" "don't you look down... a-adults this isn't" but before she could finish oh then it's okay if I get serious? 'Ahhhhh Eh Aah AAh" another orgasm as her screams of pleasure rang out.  
okay now that's your loss Selina (too easy) Jon said as he laid her down on the bed his python inches away from her pussy. "Alright in it goes" Ah! its! so long?! no its nothing like a finger! it can reach! she thought as his penis enters her uterus. 'uwa tight you're so tight!" "Is this your first time?" "and here I thought you and bruce were fucking like rabbits!" "no! we've never done anything" "really?! damn! it's so rare to find a virgin at your age" "then ill have to start your sex education at the basics HuH!" he said as he started to trust with enough force and speed to pierce steel. "you came again how many times I already made you cum" "your way too sensitive" Jon stopped trusting and slowly retracted a few inches   
"let's see where was it" "here?" AHH! weak spot found! "Ha, why Ah why? why!?" Selina spoke aloud wondering why she felt such pleasure "AAh that feels good I love breaking in virgin older women!" Why can't I stop cumming! screaming out Selina came again she had already lost track as to how many times she came. Jon's trusts increased tenfold he was about to cum "let's give you a strong finish here" the condom expanded and expanded in her pussy "if it comes off inside me big trouble" Selina struggled against the boy but super strength came with the territory "please pull out okay" she begged, "Don't wanna I will impregnate you it not my problem" with that Jon still orgasming inside her began to thrust again. Selina had lost her mind and the bet "he's thrusting while ejaculating amashiin!" he treats me like a toy amashiin! "I'm cumming from this explosive mating!" the condom now the size of a large grapefruit had reached its limits and exploded releasing the thick baby batter inside her uterus ensuring that she was pregnant semen spelled out everywhere covering her in hot thick jizz be for her mind went blank she had one last thought him exploding inside me was really not that bad I just might get hooked on this.  
batman waited it had been a week since they went in there, suddenly the light went green without thinking he ran in what he saw almost broke the bat his eating the ass of a ten-year-old boy covered cum gallons liking from her stretched pussy "your sweaty asshole stinks!”   
Yet she leaned in and extended her tongue, using two small hands to pull apart Jon's flabby inner thighs and buttocks to get more access to his shitter before lapping at it dutifully. making out with his pink, slightly-raised ass rim like it was the mouth of a beloved husband. The noises she was making - kissing, lip-smacking, suctioning noises - was lewd, and he could hear her hollowing out her cheeks and sucking his ass until her lips popped off of it with a wet smooch, and then returning to continue the task. "oh hey you're finally here guess i will finish up" saying that Jon quickly turned around and shoved the toilet off the bed pussy in full view her husband Jon's hips crashed down one last time and she gasped, feeling her stretched pussy and womb stretching further as his cock bloated. cum explode from his tip plastering her wall with stick dirty yellow underage seman, gallons filled her womb when he finally finished he pulled out seman spuing everywhere keran eyes rolled into the back of her head. walking over to batman he said, "she lost a bet while in there so now shes my toilet and as my property, there are some new rules, rule one no having sex unless I tell you, two any time she is not pregnant I will come to correct it, three she is not allowed to wear clothes even in public, four every day she will eat my ass tongue and all and then give you mouth to mouth watch out for that one I do not wash my ass, five any food you eat must an equal amounts of my jizz smegma and ass sweat, and six whenever I what I fuck her even public and you must get naked and show off your tiny dick while I cuck you" that'ss it, oh and if you don't want her kissing my ass you can do it for her but you have to record it and spread it all over the world every time" with that he left leaving a defeated batman to stand there.

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think?


End file.
